Yua
by bricann
Summary: One girl found alone with no memory except for her name. Things seemed to be more comforting around the Signers when she came into their lives. It was like she was giving off an aura that affected all of them. It was only a matter of who she was and where she came from. And most of all, would they be able to say goodbye when she would have to leave?
1. Alone

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF YU GI OH 5DS OR SWORD ART ONLINE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! ALL I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 1: Alone

"Martha!" called a young girl. She had been staying with her foster mother since her original caretaker went to live with his friends in the City.

A woman with darker skin tone and black hair and wearing a maroon smock was talking to a young man. He had tan skin, an average looking physique, black hair with gold highlights, and royal blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. He wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consisted of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two deck holsters hidden under his jacket, and calf-high motorcycle boots. A jagged criminal mark sat on the left side of his face.

The woman, Martha, and the man turned to the girl, concerned. The woman asked, "Yes, Kokoro?"

"We need you outside right now! Akio found a girl passed out in the forest and we can't wake her up," she explained.

Both the woman and man ran out with the girl leading the way. When they reached the said girl, about five other orphans that Martha took care of were surrounding the scene. The girl couldn't be older than eight. She was pale and had black hair. Her clothing was a white dress and had no shoes whatsoever. Martha looked her over with the man.

"She doesn't seem injured," Martha commented. "Let's take her inside." She looked at the man. "Think you can carry her for me, Yusei?" He nodded and gently picked up the unconscious child. She seemed like she would weigh quite a lot more than she did in his arms.

They walked into the house and Martha directed him to the couch. The man, Yusei, set the child on the cushioned surface gently and Martha put a blanket over the girl to help her stay warm. Martha ordered the kids to leave them and especially the unconscious child alone until they knew more.

Yusei kneeled at the girl's side. He felt connected to her in some way for some reason. It confused him. Especially since the feeling was kind of unusual to him. He didn't know what to think about this child at the moment.

Yusei looked at the girl. Her facial expression was peaceful, but somewhat stressed as well. He brushed a bit of hair off her face gently and the girl gave a small grin of contentment in her sleep. He stood up and turned to Martha. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, Yusei," Martha answered sadly. "And I'm honestly not sure what to do with her once she wakes up. After Mr. Bashford moved in, that was the last bit of room I had. I wasn't expecting this at all."

Yusei sighed. He didn't want to force this on his housemates, but he didn't want anything to happen to this child. "I'll have to check with Jack and Crow first, but we might be able to take her in at our place until we find her family," he responded.

"That would be helpful," Martha responded.

That's when they heard excited greetings outside. Yusei commented, "I was supposed to be back an hour ago and I told Jack and Crow I would contact them when I finished up here. I guess they wanted to check up. Probably missed a couple calls while finding her happened." Martha nodded just as Jack and Crow walked in.

Jack had purple eyes, fair skin and spiked, blonde hair, with two much longer strands in front of his ears that hang further down the rest of his hair. His other accessories included a neckband, a belt buckle, and earrings in the shape of the letter A. He wore a long white trench coat lined with purple with spiked shoulders over a white plunging shirt, grey pants, and white boots.

And Crow had dark-grey eyes and brushy-spiked orange hair with a viridian headband embroidered with two rings at the right side. He wore his outfit from his days as a part of The Enforcers, an old duel gang he and the other two men were in, which consisted of blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a sleeveless brown cargo vest. He also wore a pair of earrings in the shape of washers. While riding his Duel Runner, he wore a beak-shaped black helmet with plumes sticking from the sides, which included an orange eyeshield and decorated with a red gem. One unique thing about him were the criminal marks on his face. He has been marked at least twice; he only had the a "M" shaped mark on his forehead in his time with The Enforcers before he gained the dot and eye marks.

"We've called you like ten times, Yusei," Crow stated. "Don't you ever pick up?"

"I've been a bit busy," he replied.

"With that?" Jack asked.

"Her," Yusei replied and looked at the girl. They looked as well, obviously shocked. "I was getting ready to leave when Akio and Kokoro found her passed out in the forest. She hasn't woken up or budged at all."

Crow walked over. "Man, she's pale. It's like she's never seen sunlight," he commented.

"I know," Martha agreed. "And that also concerns me as to what happened to her. But we can't find any injuries."

They heard a small groan and turned as the girl looked around weakly. She looked at each of them, confused. She slowly sat up.

"Hey, I'm Martha, " Martha greeted gently. "A couple orphans I take care of found you unconscious in the forest." The girl looked at Martha. "What's your name?"

"N-Name… Name… My name… My name is… Yua? Yes, Yua's my name," she answered. The fact she wasn't sure of her name for a minute worried Yusei a bit.

"Yua, can you tell us what happened?" Martha asked. "Where is your family?"

She looked down. "I… I don't know." She shook her head. "I don't know anything."

That shocked and worried everyone. "You don't remember anything?" Crow asked.

"I… don't…" Yua responded.

"Yusei, Jack, Crow, I need you to take her in at your place for a bit. I've got no room here. And this'll only be until you find her parents, or at least until she's regained her memory to tell you where they are," Martha requested. "Please, I need this."

"We have Bruno right now, though," Crow commented.

"We do have that small spare room that we have only been using to store a couple boxes in. We can move the boxes and find a bed or something for her to sleep on," Yusei suggested. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Crow agreed. "You're right. And we can't leave her with no place to go."

Martha nodded, relief on her face. She turned to the young girl and said, "Yua, these are Yusei, Jack, and Crow. They'll be taking care of you for a bit."

"Yu-e, Jac, Crah," she repeated.

"I'm Yusei," he repeated kneeling to her eye level.

She looked down for a moment before repeating, "Yu-e." Yusei sighed. It was almost like she regressed into a baby when she lost her memories.

Jack repeated his name for her, "I'm Jack."

"Jac… Jack?" she repeated.

"That's right," he praised.

Crow repeated his name, "I'm Crow."

"Cr-ow… Crow?" she repeated with a nervous face. Crow smiled at her and ruffled her hair, making the child laugh.

Yusei decided to try again, "Try mine again: Yusei. Yu-sei."

Yua then looked back at him. "Yu-e."

Yusei sighed again in defeat. "Just call me whatever's easiest for you right now."

Yua looked down again in thought. After a minute, she said, "Daddy." Everyone froze for a moment, but Martha couldn't hide her grin. The young girl gave him a nervous but waiting face.

"Just go with it, Yusei," Martha told him. He looked at her. "This is probably because of how her memories are gone. She probably needs a good parental figure. And ask all the children here and they'll say you're a pretty good one. So for now, just take the role. She needs it."

Yusei sighed in defeat and looked back at the girl. "Alright, Yua," he agreed. "I'll be your father."

She smiled and hugged him, taking him by surprise. "Daddy…"

"I'll go get her some extra clothes," Martha stated before walking away.

"Yusei, are you sure about that choice?" Jack asked.

"Once her memories are back and she finds her real family, I don't think it'll be much of a problem. And I'll get used to it until then. You know I can adapt to situations quickly," he reasoned.

"And like Martha said, she needs a parental figure until she finds her real ones," Crow added. Yusei nodded.

They looked at Yua as she grabbed Yusei's hand. Martha soon came back and handed the clothes to Crow. With that in hand, they decided to head back, Yua riding behind Yusei. They drove into the main city, heading to their apartment.

As they did, Yusei asked the girl, "Any of these buildings seem familiar, Yua?" She shook her head.

"Maybe Leo and Luna will have seen her around Duel Academy," Crow suggested. Yusei nodded.


	2. Friends

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF YU GI OH 5DS OR SWORD ART ONLINE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! ALL I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 2: Friends

The three Signers and girl soon arrived at the garage. Yusei picked up Yua.

"Isn't she heavy?" Jack asked, noticing how effortlessly Yusei was holding her.

"No," Yusei answered. "She's surprisingly light." Crow and Jack shrugged it off as nothing and they entered.

When they did, Bruno looked up and raised an eyebrow as he saw Yua. "Who's she?"

"This is Yua," Yusei introduced as he set the child back on the ground. "One of Martha's orphans found her unconscious in the forest by their house. We agreed to take her in for a bit."

"What about her family?" Bruno asked.

"She doesn't know where they are," Crow answered.

"Actually all she knows is her name," Jack corrected.

"Really?" Bruno questioned, seeming shocked.

Yusei sighed. "Yeah. We'll be doing what we can for now, but she'll be with us for a bit," he explained. Bruno nodded.

Yua ran down the steps into the garage and looked at what Bruno had been working on. "That's an extra program for our duel runners," Bruno explained. Yua typed a few things in before the man at the table could stop her.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, Yua," Yusei called.

"Yusei, check this out," Bruno called. He walked down and looked at the program.

"What did she do?" Jack called.

"Did she mess it up?" Crow added.

"Actually, she made it so the power and speed increased even more than our original program that we have right now," Yusei asked. "And it'll still work for our runners."

"Really?" Crow responded shocked.

"Yeah," Bruno answered. "She made it so we wouldn't kill the engine but at the same time, nearly maxing out the performance of speed and power." He looked at the girl. "Nice work, Yua." Yusei nodded at her with a small smile. She laughed.

"Also, Bruno, don't be too surprised if Yua calls Yusei 'Daddy'," Crow told him. Bruno raised an eyebrow confused.

"She couldn't say my name, so I told her to call me whatever was easiest. She called me her father and I decided to take the role until her memories return, we get her back to her family, or both," Yusei explained.

"I understand," Bruno agreed. "You definitely seemed like a worthy father figure to the kids around here."

"Thanks, I think," Yusei responded awkwardly. He looked at Yua. "Now, you're probably hungry. How about we get you something to eat?"

"Uh, okay, Daddy," she agreed and followed him into the kitchen.

Once they were out of earshot, Bruno asked, "Think Yusei is really okay taking that role?"

"It may be a bit awkward for him for the first few days, but he'll get used to it quick," Crow assured. "He probably is already getting used to it, to be honest."

"Crow's right. Yusei's always been a quick adapter," Jack agreed. "In all honesty, I think he's already truly accepted it."

"I just don't know what it would be like to suddenly take the father role of an amnesiac child," Bruno responded. "I wouldn't think it would be easy for anyone." They turned as Akiza and the twins came in.

Akiza had fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair was mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She rolled her front bangs with a device similar to a hair curler on top of her head while a bit hangs down on each side. Akiza wore a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sported a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flared behind her which was shorter and pleated in the front. She wore a red choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves, and are connected to her skirt and she wore red high-heeled pumps/sandals with them.

The male of the twins was named Leo. His outfit consisted of a short-sleeved white jacket over a sleeveless dark blue shirt with golden markings that differ from his twin sister's shirt. He also wore white shorts with a dark blue belt and blue sneakers of the same color. Leo also had a bracelet on each wrist, and his blue-green hair was pulled into a single, high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of his face.

His twin sister was named Luna and was just behind him. Her usual outfit is similar to her brother's, consisting of a light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings. She also wore light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks. She had gray-gold eyes just like her brother.

"Where's Yusei?" the elder of the three asked.

"Right here," he called walking in. "Something up?"

"I just needed some help on my physics again," Akiza stated.

"And Leo found another combo he wanted to try out with you," Luna added.

"First I'll help Akiza with her physics, then I'll help you, Leo," Yusei responded with a grin. They smiled. "Let me just check on-" He was cut off as Yua ran to his side.

"Who's she?" Luna asked.

"Her name's Yua," Yusei explained. "Martha's orphans found her passed out in the forest by Martha's refuge. She has no room, so we're taking her in for a bit. We don't know where her family is and all she knows is her name."

"She has no memory?" Leo asked. Yusei shook his head.

"Daddy, who are they?" Yua asked Yusei.

"Daddy?" Akiza repeated confused.

"She can't say my name. I told her whatever's easiest for her and she called me her father. I'm accepting the role until we can get her memories back and to her real parents," Yusei explained. Akiza walked down to her with the twins.

Leo greeted, "Hi, Yua. I'm Leo."

"And I'm Luna," his twin followed.

"Leo and Luna?" Yua checked. They nodded.

Akiza kneeled to the girl's eye level. "I'm Akiza."

"Akia," she repeated.

"A-ki-za," she slowly pronounced for her.

"Akia?" Yua repeated again.

Akiza sighed. "It's kind of like when she lost her memories, she regressed into a baby."

"We know," Yusei responded with a small sigh.

Akiza turned back to Yua. "Let's try saying it slowly: A-ki-za," she tried again.

"A-ki…" she paused as if in thought. "A-ki-za. Akiza?"

Akiza smiled and nodded. "Yep, that's it!" Yua smiled as well.

"Leo, Luna, have you seen her at Duel Academy at all?" Yusei asked.

"No," Leo answered. "I haven't even heard of a 'Yua' in Duel Academy, at all."

"Neither have I," Akiza added.

"Anyway, you needed help with your physics, Akiza?" Yusei returned to the initial topic.

"Yep," she answered. Yusei nodded and quickly helped her, Yua paying close attention. When they the eldest female stated, "Thanks, Yusei. I'm still surprised you know physics so well when you didn't go to a school like Duel Academy."

"You can learn a lot when living in Satellite," Yusei responded. Akiza smiled and nodded. He turned to Leo. "And Leo, you said you had a new combo you wanted to show me?"

"Yep!" he agreed and ran down.

"Everyone just loves you helping them, huh, Yusei?" Jack asked, seeming annoyed.

"Not really on purpose, Jack," he responded. Yua stepped next to Akiza and looked as Leo explained his combo.

"It's a nice combo, Leo," Yua stated once he finished. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Do you remember something, Yua?" Yusei asked.

"I… I remember watching people duel from time to time. But it's… really faded," she answered.

"It's something," Crow commented.

Yusei nodded. He looked back at Leo. "It definitely is a good combo. But where you use it in a duel will prove how effective it'll be in a duel."

"Can we duel now, Yusei?" Leo asked.

"We still need to finish the secondary program. But that should only take a couple hours at most," Yusei responded. "And I'm sure Jack or Crow can duel you, too."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be a problem," Crow agreed. "We have nothing better to do, anyway."

Leo nodded and he and Crow hurried out to duel, Jack and Luna following to watch while Akiza stayed and hung out with Yua. Meanwhile, Yusei and Bruno finished making the final touches to the program. They had to make sure it matched up with the changes Yua made, but it wasn't too hard.


	3. Words of Connections

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF YU GI OH 5DS OR SWORD ART ONLINE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! ALL I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 3: Words of Connections

Eventually, they finished the program. They had Yua check it to give her something to do, especially after seeing how good in programming she was. She okayed it with a happy smile making the others smile.

"Hey, why don't we take her to the park or something?" Akiza suggested as the four ones, who were once outside, walked in.

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "It's usually fairly quiet there, anyways."

"And I think she could use a bit of sunlight," Jack added.

Yusei nodded. They left with that. When they arrived at the park, they found it was relatively empty. And Yua actually seemed to like the quiet atmosphere to it. She seemed like she was sensing something peaceful.

Yusei picked her up from the duel runner and brought her to a seat. Luna asked, "How heavy is she?"

' _Will everyone ask me that?'_ Yusei thought with a silent sigh. He then answered, "She isn't. If I didn't know better, I would say she didn't have any body mass on her." Suddenly, Yua looked up. "Yua?"

"Everyone's hearts… Everyone… They're…" She reached up towards the sky, like she was sensing something. "Everyone's hearts are…"

"Yua, do you remember something?" Crow asked.

She slowly pulled her hand back and tucked her head into Yusei's shoulder, seeming like she was about to cry. "I… I was always alone… Alone in the dark…" That shocked everyone.

Suddenly, a static, ringing sound was sent into the air as Yua cried out in pain. It was like as if she was creating the sound and her entire body was feeling the pain. She fell back and Yusei barely managed to catch her, ignoring the pain in his ears.

Slowly, the sound stopped and Yua shook in Yusei's arms. "Daddy, I'm scared… Daddy…"

"It's alright, Yua," Yusei reassured in a gentle, comforting voice. "Easy. It's okay." Everyone was just staring at her shocked.

"What… was that?" Crow asked.

Slowly, Yua stopped shaking and hugged Yusei tight. "Daddy…" she whispered.

"I'm here, Yua," he responded. He slowly helped her to her feet.

Yusei wasn't completely adjusted to the father role yet, but he was getting used to it already. It was almost like Yua was unconsciously forcing a gradual change in him wanting to be her father. And honestly, even if she was, he didn't mind too much. Maybe if she was, he was alright with it because she was making him accept this role easier than most. But he was okay a bit of being her father.

"You know, the duel against Team Catastrophe is tomorrow, Yusei," Bruno reminded.

"I know," he answered. "You don't have to remind me, Bruno." Bruno grinned with a shrug.

"Bruno smiled," Yua commented. They looked at her and saw her happy smile. "He finally smiled." They all smiled at her happy demeanor which made her laugh.

"She seems to really like it when everyone's happy," Akiza stated.

"Yeah," Luna agreed.

"I never thought one person smiling could make a kid her age so happy," Leo added. He went up to Yua. "Want to head to the playground with Luna and I for a bit?" Yua looked at Yusei for permission and he nodded. The three then ran off fast. The playground was in easy view from them, so they weren't too worried.

"She really sees you like a father figure, huh, Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"I'm not sure why she went with me so easily, but yeah," he answered. "I wasn't even expecting it when she said it. I just thought she would go with what she was trying to say my name as. It was kind of out of the blue."

"You sure you okay with it, Yusei?" Bruno asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Back when I was her age, before I knew a lot about my parents, I wanted to know a lot about them and asked Martha as much as I could."

"Same with us," Crow added. "At least we had Martha as a parental figure, though. But Yua… she doesn't have anyone really. Not that she knows, anyway. And at that age, if you don't have a parental figure, you want one. So I'm guessing she went with Yusei because she probably felt most comfortable with him as a parental figure."

"Crow's right," Jack agreed.

"That makes sense," Akiza agreed. "I know you guys don't have a lot of room at your house. If it weren't for the fact of how attached she is to you, Yusei, I would offer to bring her to my place. We have a spare room."

"That would be nice, Akiza. But at the present moment, I doubt she would want to leave my side for long. I'm not even sure how she'll do at the tournament tomorrow. I can't have her on my duel runner while dueling," Yusei responded.

"What we could use is a bed, though. We have a small spare room that we were going to use. If you have a small bed or something we could use temporarily, that could be great," Crow requested.

"It just so happens my parents kept my old bed from when I was her age. She can borrow that, especially since I won't use it again. I was just taller than her at that age, so she should be fine. It's just a matter of sheets," she responded.

"We can worry about the sheets, Akiza. A bed and mattress is all we need from you," Yusei responded. "If you can lend that to us, that's enough we need to thank you for." Akiza smiled and nodded.

"Why didn't I get that room?" Bruno asked.

"Because we figured you'd be fine on the couch and we didn't have a bed that you would need," Crow explained. "Besides, it would've been too small for you." The questioning man nodded in acceptance.

They looked at the park where Yua was swinging with Leo and Luna, getting pretty high as well. It worried Yusei a bit, but he didn't make it known. It actually made him happy to see her having fun with other kids like this. Even if they were a few years older.

After a bit, it was getting late and they decided to go back to their homes. Akiza wouldn't be able to bring the bed until night tomorrow and it was Yua who decided she would spend the night with her appointed father. Yusei was extremely reluctant, but he gave in.

It didn't take long for Yua to fall asleep at Yusei's side. Yusei was a bit nervous of how attached she was becoming to him, so quickly as well. What would her parents think of this when they found them? He certainly didn't want to be a barrier between Yua and her real parents.

Yet, though he was nervous about the attachment, he was unintentionally happy with it as well. He was beginning to like being her father to a small extent. However, he was trying to stop it from getting too ingrained. If he got too accepting of it, it would be hard for him to let go. And he didn't want to feel that.

But that night, with Yua sleeping peacefully next to him, he watched her for a moment or two, looking for any signs of a nightmare. In that couple moments, however, she whispered in her sleep with a grin, "Daddy…" He grinned a bit, too. But soon, sleep came over him and he fell asleep.


	4. Catastrophe's Catastrophes

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF YU GI OH 5DS OR SWORD ART ONLINE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! ALL I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 4: Catastrophe's Catastrophes

The next morning, Yusei and the others return to the stadium. Yusei had explained everything to Yua about the World Racing Grand Prix they were taking place in and she accepted being at the booth the entire time and watching the duel.

However when they arrived, they looked over only to find that Andre and Jean from Team Unicorn had both crashed with Breo beside them in a state of shock. Yusei noticed Yua look to the side and followed her line of sight to see their opponents, Team Catastrophe, standing by in silence but with grins on their faces like nothing had happened.

"Our next opponent is Team Catastrophe, right?" Jack asked. Yusei nodded.

Yusei walked up to Breo. "Breo, what happened?" he asked Yua was sticking close.

"We're not sure. But we're not the only ones that Team Catastrophe has had crash. Every one of their opponents has crashed," Breo answered.

"We should probably figure this out," Yusei stated.

"I'll try to give you some of our data from their runners," Breo said. They helped Jean and Andre into the booth and Bruno started to analyze the data.

"Both runners had experienced a rapid change in functionality during their duels. Both duel runners had crashed because their rear wheels jammed," Bruno concluded.

"But what would cause the same malfunction over three times?" Yua asked, looking at Yusei. "It doesn't add up. And those men seemed to be… I just felt like they were happy that you three lost in a crash." Yusei shook his head saying he didn't know either to the question. Andre and the others seemed a bit confused by the new girl to them but shrugged it off for the time being.

Carly came running up. "I have this tape I made of Team Unicorn's duel with Team Catastrophe. Maybe it has something," she stated.

"Why didn't you not mention this earlier?" Jack asked sternly seeming a bit angry.

"It doesn't matter. As long as we have it now," Yusei intervened. As they watch the tape, with it slowed down just before the crashes, nobody could see anything unusual but both Yusei and Yua had a feeling it wasn't good.

"There isn't anything wrong with the duel runners," Andre commented.

"Something else is there though. Just before every crash, the same monster was on the field," Yusei noticed.

Bruno typed through a bit and located its name. "It's called Hook the Hidden Knight," he informed the group.

"I know you were our opponents, but just be ready since you're dueling them next," Andre mentions. "We don't need another crash in this tournament." Yusei nodded with Jack giving a determined face.

"We need to get out there," Yusei stated.

"Uh-huh," Yua agreed, seeming a bit nervous, before looking around not hearing a friend. "Where's Akiza?"

. . .

Akiza was on the highway working hard on practicing her skills. She passed under a bridge and was shocked as her duel runner locked up. As she was thrown from the crash, she summoned Rose Tentacles. But as its vines reached for her, she passed right through them.

' _My psychic powers aren't working!'_ she thought before she hit the pavement.

. . .

Akiza's friends arrived at the hospital, hearing she was there, just to see Akiza being rolled in. She was unconscious with a breather mask on her and was in an obvious critical state.

"Who did this?" Crow asked mad.

"I don't know," Yusei answered.

Bruno phone rang. "We have to get to the stadium. It's almost our time," he informed.

"Bruno, can you stay here and watch Akiza?" Yusei asked. "This way you can keep us informed of her wellbeing."

"Right," he agreed. "Be careful."

"We will," Yusei agreed and everyone but Bruno ran off to duel.

. . .

As they arrived, they looked at Team 5D's they gave subtle shocked expressions. Yua found herself able to feel both their shock and frustration. It made her a bit nervous.

The MC called for everyone's attention as he exclaimed, "Alright everyone! It's time for the next duel! We have Team Catastrophe versus Team 5D's!" The entire crowd cheered enough for Team Catastrophe but when Team 5D's was called out they went ecstatic.

"Let's get this done," Jack stated as he boarded his runner.

They took off as the duel started and Hermann took the first move having him draw his card. "I summon Hook the Hidden Knight (Attack 1600/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Then I set one face down and end my turn," he declared.

Jack drew his card. "I summon Mad Archfiend (Attack 1800/ Defense 0) in attack mode and have it attack that Hook the Hidden Knight!" he declared.

"I activate Hook the Hidden Knight's effect! This switches both battling monsters to defense mode," Hermann declared. "Then his second ability kicks in which inflicts 800 points of damage to you."

As Jack's life points dropped to 3200, Hook the Hidden Knight appeared from his shadow and tried to grab Jack's duel runner to make him crash. Jack managed to avoid it while everyone else in the booth was surprised by the appearance of the hook.

"Will he be alright, Daddy?" Yua asked as her, Leo, and Luna looked at him.

"He'll be fine," Yusei answered, but he knew he was also trying to reassure himself. But he was being sure to keep it away from his features with Yua here. She seemed concerned enough as it was.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Jack declared.

"My turn!" Hermann shouted drawing his card. "I switch Hook the Hidden Knight to attack mode and summon Dark the Hidden Knight (Attack 800/ Defense 0) in attack mode," he declared. "Next I'll have Dark the Hidden Knight attack you directly thanks to its effect!" The attack was made and forced Jack's life points to 2400. "Now I'll let Hook the Hidden Knight attack your Mad Archfiend!"

"I activate Ray of Hope! When I take battle damage that is 1500 point or higher, I can halve the battle damage," Jack declared. Though Mad Archfiend was destroyed, Jack only took 900 points of damage giving him 1500 life points total. The shadow hook tried to get his duel runner again but Jack swerved to avoid it.

"I set one face down," Hermann declared.

"Draw!" Jack exclaimed. "I activate Powerful Rebirth! This lets me revive a level four or below monster from my graveyard with its level increased by one and it gains 100 attack and defense points," he declared. "And I'll summon back Mad Archfiend (Mad Archfiend: Attack 1900/ Defense 100) in attack mode! Now I summon Dark Resonator (Attack 1300/ Defense 300)! Next I activate Fiendish Chain! This allows me to target a monster you control. Its effects are negated and it can't attack and I choose Hook the Hidden Knight! Now I'll have Mad Archfiend attack Dark the Hidden Knight!" The attack was made and Dark the Hidden Knight was destroyed and knocked Hermann's life points from 4000 to 2900! I activate Urgent Tuning from my hand allowing me to tune during the battle phase. So now I tune my level three Dark Resonator and my level five Mad Archfiend to summon Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!" The dragon appeared on the field ready for battle. "I activate Half Seize halving Hook the Hidden Knight's attack (Hook the Hidden Knight: Attack 900). Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Hook the Hidden Knight!" Jack ordered his dragon. Hook the Hidden Knight was destroyed with Hermann's life points dropping to 800. "Now I activate Sonic Buster allowing me to target one of my monsters, and dealing damage to you equaling half that monster's attack. I'll choose Red Dragon Archfiend for this effect." The final blow was made and Hermann's life points dropped to zero making Jack the winner for the first duelist.

As Jack made laps around gaining speed counters, Hermann passed the baton to Nicolas. He drew his card and only set a card face down before ending his turn.

Jack drew. "I send Dread Dragon from my hand to the graveyard to summon Power Giant (Attack 2200/ Defense 0) from my hand in attack mode but Power Giant's level is lowered by the level of Dread Dragon (Power Giant: Level 4)," he declared. "Now, Power Giant, attack him directly!"

"I activate Doom Ray which deals 800 points damage to both of us for every card in my hand!" Nicolas declared. "Which means we both take 4000 points of damage."

' _He wants to destroy Jack's runner with that shadow effect of Doom Ray. He doesn't realize Power Giant's effect and that he and Team Catastrophe will be taken out too by the blast,'_ Yusei thought.

"I activate Power Giant's effect which turns the effect damage to zero until the end of the damage step," Jack retorted.

While Jack took no damage, Nicolas took it all making his life points drop to zero and destroyed Nicolas' runner due to the shadow effect of his card.

An explosion occurred due to the card. Everyone on Team 5Ds grew concerned it was Jack but they were completely relieved when Jack rode out of the flames carrying Nicolas. Due to Nicolas' destroyed runner, Team Catastrophe lost by default.

"That's it, everyone! Team 5D's has beaten the powerful Team Catastrophe and are moving on to the finals!" the MC exclaimed with cheers following from the entire crowd.

Jack delivered Nicolas to the other two members of Team Catastrophe before riding over to his team.

"Nice work, Jack," Yusei complimented.

Yusei, Yua, Jack, and the others looked out at the sky while it began to get heavy, dark cloud cover. "Something's coming, guys," Yusei comment concerned. Yua seemed to sense something and hid behind Yusei. And that worried him even more.


	5. When Action Needs to Take Place

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF YU GI OH 5DS OR SWORD ART ONLINE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! ALL I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 5: When Action Needs to Take Place

An army of Ghosts drove through the highways where duels from the World Racing Grand Prix were taking place, each in separate groups for each duel.

Some of the robots arrived where Team White Tiger was dueling against Team Lightning. They surrounded the White Tiger duelist and said, "We will join the duel."

"Duel system switching to battle royal mode," stated the computer system.

"Battle royal?" the Team Lightning repeated.

"I summon Ally Salvo! Ally Salvo, attack these two!" the Ghost ordered together against the two human duelists, the force from the attacks sending them into a tumbling crash.

. . .

Watching the carnage from above, the controller of the Ghosts stated, "The World Racing Grand Prix has been changed into battle royal mode. The turbo duelists' fates are at stake in these duels. If they want to live, they had better complete the Grand Design."

. . .

Back at the stadium, the MC called, "Crashes are occurring all over the highways!"

"Let's go talk to Mina and Trudge about this," Yusei suggested. The others nodded and got onto their duel runners. They hurried to where Trudge, Mina, and a few Sector Security were looking over the highway. "Trudge! Mina!" the Signer of the Head called as they stopped. The two officers turned as Yusei ran up to them. followed by the others. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, a Security operator came up and said, "Sir, the highway's turbo dueling system has been changed into battle royal mode. There's a strange signal I am trying to identify."

They followed the officer who soon found the location. Shocking everyone there, it was revealed that the signal was coming from the Ghost. And there were a lot of them around most of the highways.

"This isn't good," Yusei commented. They turned to see Sherry and Elsworth come up. "Sherry, Elsworth."

"Yusei," they greeted back.

"The Ghost has appeared again," Yusei told them.

"The army of Ghosts can only mean that Yliaster is trying to destroy the tournament," Bruno stated.

"No," Yusei denied. "They're after something bigger than that. If you recall, they hosted this tournament. They would want to destroy it."

"Is one of them going rogue, then?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Yusei answered. "But either way, we need to fight together against the Ghost army. Hopefully, we can find who is probably controlling them before we're overwhelmed by sheer numbers."

Yua pointed towards one of the taller buildings overlooking the highway. "He's over there." They looked at her shocked.

"How do you know that?" Trudge asked.

"I don't know how or why. But I can sense a heart over there that feels dangerous and dark," she explained. "And it can't be the Ghosts since they're all over the place as it is."

"We'll send someone over there to check it out," Trudge stated. "I don't know much about this kid, but she seems pretty trustworthy."

"Who is she, Yusei?" Elsworth asked.

"Her name's Yua. But she doesn't know anything else about herself that much," Yusei explained. "So we don't know too much either. She's remembered a couple pieces of her memory. One's really vague while the other we don't understand. But we can get into that later. Right now, we stop this Ghost army."

"We will help you," Sherry agreed with Elsworth nodded.

"Same here!" called Kaz's voice as he drove up.

"Be careful. In battle royal mode, anyone can attack anyone, and the Ghosts seem to be using that to their advantage," Trudge stated.

"And in a duel against a Ghost, the players suffer real damage. We can't afford to take the situation lightly," Yusei added. He looked at Yua. "Stay here with Trudge, Mina, and the twins, alright?" She shook her head and wrapped her arms around Yusei's right arm tight.

"Yua, this is going to get really dangerous. You need to stay here," Crow stated.

She shook her head. "No! I'm coming!"

"Era…" Yusei sighed.

"Just take her, Yusei," Jack stated. "You'll be able to keep her safe." The Signer of the Head sighed again but nodded in acceptance. With that decided, they took off.


	6. Ghosts on a Destructive Parade - Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF YU GI OH 5DS OR SWORD ART ONLINE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! ALL I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 6: Ghosts on a Destructive Parade - Part 1

At the highway, three Ghost robots were trying to defeat a female duelist.

 **(A/N: I will be numbering the Ghosts like "Ghost 1" and "Ghost 2" to make telling them apart easier. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but don't be too harsh about it please.)**

Ghost 1 called, "Nullfier, attack her directly!"

"Swift Scarecrow, block that attack!" called Yusei's voice as his monster protected the duelist.

The Ghosts and duelist were surprised to see Yusei, Sherry, and Elsworth. Yua was behind Yusei, holding on tight. Yusei was being sure to keep an eye on her.

"Hey, aren't you from Team 5D's?" the duelist asked Yusei.

"Drop out now. We'll deal with this," Yusei suggested.

"Thanks," she responded before dropping out from the duel.

Yusei quickly called forth Stardust Dragon and defeated the Ghosts along with Sherry and Elsworth.

. . .

At another location, a Ghost attacked another duelist with Clausolas when Kaz and Jack came up. Kaz directed the damage towards him with his Battle Eater while Jack proceeded to assault the Ghost with Red Dragon Archfiend, inflicting major damage.

Jack and Kaz were facing four Ghost units, when the robots suddenly broke off and went into other riding lanes.

"Where are they going?" Kaz wondered.

. . .

At the stadium, Mina and Trudge watched the monitor.

"That's strange," Mina commented.

"Yeah," Trudge agreed. "The Ghosts are all moving towards one sole point."

. . .

Back at the highway, Yusei defeated another robot with Stardust Dragon.

"Do you think it's over yet?" Sherry asked.

That's when they heard the multitude of Ghosts coming up behind them. Yua suddenly heard someone say in the far distance as they laughed, "I have specifically ordered the Ghost army to target the primary threats to my plan."

Yua looked at her 'father' and teammates. "Be careful, the controller is sending the entire army after us," she told them.

"How do you know that?" Elsworth asked.

She looked down. "I don't know how, but I heard him say it," Yua answered shocking all of them.

But their attention was taken back to the current situation as an Infinity symbol appeared beneath the road as one of the Ghosts commenced the duel. "The Ghost just forced the duel on us. We need to be careful," Yusei stated.

Ghost 1 went first and called, "I summon Ally of Justice Garadholg (Attack 1600/ Defense 800) in attack mode. I set two face downs and end my turn."

Elsworth went second. "I summon Spirit Summit Warrior (Attack 1200/ 0) in attack mode. Next I activate its effect to special summon Liberated Rear Warrior (Attack 0/ Defense 1200) from my hand in attack position. Now I tune Spirit Summit Warrior with Liberated Rear Warrior in order to synchro summon. Come forth, Driven Daredevil (Attack 2400/ Defense 2100)!" he called. "Driven Daredevil, attack Ally of Justice Garadholg!" The attack succeeded in destroying the monster and dropping Ghost 1's life points to 3200.

Sherry went next. "I activate the Speed Spell- Overboost! This increased my speed counters by four. Next I activate the Speed Spell- Speed Fusion to fuse Sacred Knight's Spearholder with Horse of the Floral Knights in order to fusion summon. Ride, Centaur Mina (Attack 2200/ Defense 1600)! Next I normal summon Fleur Synchron (Attack 400/ Defense 200). Now I tune Centaur Mina with Fleur Synchron to synchro summon. Bloom, Chevalier de Fleur (Attack 2700/ Defense 2300)! Chevalier de Fleur, attack the Ghost directly!" The attack hit dropping its life points to 500. "I end my turn."

Yusei drew his card to take his turn. "I send Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron (Attack 700/ Defense 1400) in attack mode. Next I activate the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) to summon itself from the graveyard. Since my opponents control synchro monsters and I don't, I can special summon Reed Butterfly (Attack 300/ Defense 600) from my hand in attack mode. Now I tune Reed Butterfly and Quillbolt Hedgehog with Quickdraw Synchron in order to synchro summon Road Warrior (Attack 3000/ Defense 1500)!" he declared. "Now I activate the effect the effect of Road Warrior to special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my deck in attack position. Speed Warrior, attack the second Ghost directly!" The attack hit dropping it to 3100. "Road Warrior, attack the third Ghost directly!" The attack hit dropping the other bot to 1000 life points. "I set a face down and end my turn." Ghost 2 took its turn, drawing its card to begin it. Just then, Yusei called, "I activate my face down, Synchro Prominence to inflict 1000 points of damage to my opponent for each synchro monster on the field!" Ghost 1 and 3 were quickly taken out while Ghost 2 was left with 2100 life points.

"I summon Ally of Justice Tractor (Attack 0/ Defense 0)!" Ghost 2 declared. "I tribute Ally of Justice Tractor to add two Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateways from my deck to my hand. Next I special summon three Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateways (Attack 2400/ Defense 1200 for each) in attack mode since you have at least two monsters that include a light attributed monster. Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway, attack Driven Daredevil!" The attack destroyed both monsters in a double knock out. "The last of them, attack Elsworth directly!"

"Elsworth!" Yusei called as the attacks hit and the man was sent out of control when he lost. Yua seemed concerned for Elsworth.

"Daddy… be very careful," she whispered.

"I will, Yua. Don't worry. It'll be fine," Yusei reassured.

"I set a card to end my turn," Ghost 2 finished. Ghost 4 drew and Ghost 2 called, "I activate DNA Transplant! Now all monsters on the field become light attributed."

"I summon Ally Salvo (Attack 400/ Defense 300) in attack mode," Ghost 4 declared. "Ally Salvo, attack Chevalier de Fleur!"

"Chevalier!" Sherry called to defend.

Ghost 4's mode was destroyed, but the fourth Ghost grinned and called as his life points fell to 1700, "I activate Ally Salvo's effect! This destroys your Chevalier de Fleur and Speed Warrior!"

The duel went on and the rest of the Ghosts continued to summon Ally Salvos. They were quick to attack Sherry directly until she fell as well, leaving Yusei to deal with the Ghosts alone.


	7. Ghosts on a Destructive Parade - Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF YU GI OH 5DS OR SWORD ART ONLINE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! ALL I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 7: Ghosts on a Destructive Parade - Part 2

The duel had continued and it wasn't good. Yusei's Road Warrior was destroyed and he only had 2400 life points left to battle the Ghost army. Things weren't looking up, but he forced himself to stay hopeful. For Yua's sake. She seemed to be able to sense people's feelings, so he couldn't let himself feel fear or hopeless at all. He had to stay strong.

One of the Ghost called, "Ally Salvo, attack Yusei direction!" The Signer's life points fell to 2000.

All other Ghosts began to attack the Signer and Yua tensed when a voice called, "Tech Genus Blade Blaster!" Vizor came in as the duel was canceled for the moment.

"Vizor!" Yusei called recognizing him.

He nodded at the man before continuing the duel, "I summon Buster Blaster (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack position and activate its effect to equip itself onto Blade Blaster, decreasing its attack and defense by 500 (Tech Genus Blade Blaster: Attack 2800/ Defense 1700). Tech Genus Blade Blaster, attack one of the Ally Salvos!" The attack destroyed the monster and the second effect of Bust Blaster destroyed all of the other Ally Salvos as they were the same type as the destroyed Ally Salvo.

Vizor and Yusei quickly sped away from their opponents. "Yusei, now's the time for the accel synchro summon," he responded.

"I don't know how," Yusei admitted.

"The Ener-D of one's duel runner is connected to the feelings of one's heart. So to achieve an unlimited acceleration, one must have a clear mind," Vizor advised.

Before Yusei could do anything, however, he and Vizor turned as they heard someone driving up. It wasn't a Ghost, Yusei could tell that much. The appointed father noticed Yua seemed afraid and he knew then it was the controller of the Ghosts.

When the person came up, Yusei asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Primo, Yusei Fudo, and I will be your next opponent," he answered making Yusei glare. He then noticed Yua. "You?! I thought I locked you up for good! How did you escape your chamber?!"

Yua seemed as confused as Yusei was. Yusei put a protective arm around Yua. "Leave Yua out of this. She has nothing to do with you."

"Oh really? I'm the one who created her," Primo responded.

That shocked Yusei. "Are you her father?"

"I wouldn't call me 'her father'. Along with my partners and scientists, we created her. She is a… specialty," Primo responded.

Yusei glared even further in warning before Vizor pushed Primo back. "Now, Yusei," his teammate ordered. "Do the accel synchro."

Yusei slowly nodded before moving to clear his mind. He began to accelerate forward and everything was becoming clear when the Meklord Emperors entered his mind. _'No, I can't think about them. If I complete accel synchro, I'll be able to stop them. I know it,'_ he thought as things began to clear up. He was quick to allow the giant monsters to disappear from his mind and it wasn't long before he couldn't hear anything but the wind. It was then that he felt his spirit disappear.

Primo and Vizor watched as Yusei and Yua disappeared in a flash of light. _'He did it,'_ Vizor thought.

"I don't know what game you are playing or who you are," Primo called to Vizor. "But you are going down." He drew his card. "I summon Wise Core (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense mode and set a face down. That ends my turn."

"Since I control a monster and you control none, I can special summon Tech Genus Striker (Attack 800/ Defense 0) from my hand in attack mode," Vizor began. "Since I special summoned a level four or below monster, I can special summon Tech Genus Warwolf (Attack 1200/ Defense 0). Now I tune Tech Genus Warwolf with Tech Genus Striker in order to synchro summon Tech Genus Power Gladiator (Attack 2300/ Defense 1000)!" His monster came to the field, eyes ready to attack. "Tech Genus Power Gladiator, attack Wise Core!"

"I activate Twin Vortex! This destroys both Wise Core and Tech Genus Power Gladiator," Primo defended. And since Tech Genus Power Gladiator was destroyed, its final effect activated, allowing Vizor to draw one card. "And now since Wise Core was destroyed, its effect activated, allowing me to summon Meklord Emperor Wisel (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode, Wisel Top (Attack 500/ Defense 0) in attack mode, Wisel Attack (Attack 1200/ Defense 0) in attack mode, Wisel Guard (Attack 0/ Defense 1200) in defense mode, and Wisel Carrier (Attack 800/ Defense 600) in attack mode. And now due to the effect of Meklord Emperor Wisel, these monsters combine together and its attack becomes equal to the attack of every other Wisel monster I control (Meklord Emperor Wisel: Attack 2500/ Defense 0)."

"I set two cards to end my turn," Vizor finished.

Primo drew his card. "Meklord Emperor Wisel, attack Tech Genus Rush Rhino!" he ordered and the attack succeeded while Vizor's life points fell to 3100. The final effect of Tech Genus Rush Rhino activated allowing Vizor to added another Tech Genus Rush Rhino to his hand from his deck. "I set two cards and end my turn."

Vizor drew his card. "I summon Tech Genus Cyber Magician (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack position. Now I use its effect to tune the Tech Genus Rush Rhino in my hand to Tech Genus Cyber Magician in order to synchro summon Tech Genus Wonder Magician (Attack 1900/ Defense 0)!" he declared. "Next I activate my face down known as Double Type Rescue. This revives Tech Genus Power Gladiator (Attack 2300/ Defense 1000) in attack position since I control two types of monsters. After all, with Tech Genus Wonder Magician's effect, it is treated as both a spellcaster type and a machine type monster."

"I recognize you now," Primo said. "I had encountered you on a seaside highway before. At the time, you had since you were created for the purpose of defeating the three of us. But when I was about to hit a stray cat, you slammed my duel runner out of the way and lost control of your own and crashed into the ocean. I left you for dead, but this time…"

"I tune Tech Genus Power Gladiator with Tech Genus Wonder Magician to accel-" Vizor stopped as the Ghost army surrounded him, making it so he couldn't accel synchro. "I end my turn."

Ghost 1 drew his first card. "I summon Ally Salvo (Attack 400/ Defense 300) in attack mode! Ally Salvo, attack Tech Genus Wonder Magician!" Tech Genus Wonder Magician destroyed Ally Salvo while dropping Ghost 1's life points to 2500. "Now the effect of Ally Salvo activated, destroying your Tech Genus Power Gladiator and your set card."

Yusei and Yua suddenly arrived and drove through all the Ghosts. "Primo," he called. "I think I'm ready to face you."

"You are? Well, then, let's-" he was cut off as someone contacted him. Ignoring who was no doubt his associates, Primo turned to Yusei and said, "I will gladly take you on, Yusei."

"Go, Yusei. I'll dispose of the minions on my own," Vizor vowed.

Primo used his sword and unlocked a new mode on his duel runner. His duel runner transformed a bit and Primo merged with it. "I will gladly take you down," he stated and the duel began.


	8. Dueling a Dark Heart

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF YU GI OH 5DS OR SWORD ART ONLINE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! ALL I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 8: Dueling a Dark Heart

Yua watched from behind as Yusei began his duel with Primo. She didn't like it. There were a lot of risks, but she knew there was no way for her to help Yusei at the moment. But she also knew this was something he had to do.

' _Be careful, Daddy,'_ she thought.

As battle royale mode was still activated, Primo started with Meklord Emperor Wisel, 4 speed counters, and two face downs. "The actions of Yliaster are our God's Will," Primo stated.

"I send Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron (Attack 700/ Defense 1400) in attack mode. And since I control a tuner monster, I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) from my graveyard. Then I summon Needle Soldier (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in attack mode. Now I tune Quillbolt Hedgehog and Needle Soldier with Quickdraw Synchron to synchro summon. Fight, Junk Destroyer (Attack 2600/ Defense 2500)!" Yusei called forth.

Primo laughed. "My Meklord can absorb any synchro monster that you summon!" he reminded his opponent.

Yusei ignored him and continued the duel, "Since Junk Destroyer was synchro summoned, its effect activates. An effect allowing me to destroy one of your cards for every non-tuner used to summon it, like Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity and one of your face downs."

"I activate Divergence! This redirects the effect of Junk Destroyer from Meklord Emperor Wisel to Wisel Carrier! Besides, Wisel Carrier cannot be destroyed by your card effects!" Primo defended.

"Junk Destroyer, attack Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity!" Yusei ordered.

"I believe you have forgotten Wisel Guard's effect. This redirects the attack to itself instead," Primo defended further, while his monster was destroyed.

"Well, thanks to Needle Soldier, Junk Destroyer still inflicts damage to you," Yusei responded and Primo's life points fell to 2600. "I set two face downs and end my turn."

"I will make you pay for that," Primo vowed drawing his card. "Meklord Emperor Wisel, absorb his Junk Destroyer!"

"I activate Star Shift!" Yusei countered. "This lets me replace Junk Destroyer with Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!" He sighed in relief as, for now, the Meklord Emperor's effect was negated.

"I set a card to end my turn," Primo finished.

Yusei drew his card. "I summon Bicular (Attack 200/ Defense 200) in defense mode. And then I activate Emerging Awakening to remove from play Stardust Dragon and inflict damage to you equal to Star Dragon's level times 100. Stardust Dragon is a level eight, meaning you're dealt 800 points of damage," he declared. Primo's life points fell 1800. "I set a card face down. That ends my turn."

Primo drew his card. "I activate Explosive Blast! This destroys Wisel Carrier (Meklord Emperor Wisel: Attack 1700) and inflicts 400 points of damage to you," he declared and Yusei's life points fell to 3600. "Then I normal summon Skiel Carrier 3 (Attack 600/ Defense 200) in attack mode (Meklord Emperor Wisel: Attack 2300). Next I tribute my Skiel Carrier 3 to special summon Skiel Carrier 5 (Attack 800/ Defense 400) in attack mode (Meklord Emperor Wisel: Attack 2500)."

' _Those are parts of the Meklord Emperor monster Leo and Luna faced. This will be even more difficult since Primo's using Skiel's parts to improve Wisel,'_ Yusei thought. _"I need to be careful and not push him off the edge.'_

"Meklord Emperor Wisel, attack Bicular!" Primo ordered. Yusei's monster was destroyed and due to Skiel Carrier 5 effect, since it destroyed Meklord Emperor Wisel destroyed a monster in battle, Yusei was dealt 300 points of damage bringing him to 3300. Suddenly, a massive blackout shot across the city and the Signer could only guess it was from the Meklord Emperor's power.

"I activate the effect of Bicular. This special summons Unicycular (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in defense mode," Yusei fought.

"I set a face down," Primo finished.

Yusei drew his card and the final effect of Emerging Awakening activated, special summoning Stardust Dragon from the removed from play zone with its attack increased by its level time 100 (Stardust Dragon: Attack 3300). "I summon Turbo Synchron (Attack 100/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Next I tune Unicycular with Turbo Synchron in order to synchro summon Formula Synchron (Attack 200/ Defense 1500). Then I activate the effect of Formula Synchron to draw one card," the Signer declared. "Alright, time for an accel synchro summon," Yua heard Yusei mutter closing his eyes in thought. "I tune level eight Stardust Dragon with level two Formula Synchron!"

"Didn't your father seek human evolution? And he had caused Zero Reverse," Primo taunted. Yusei, however, ignored Primo, shocking the opponent. Yusei and Yua then shot away into disappearance. "What in…?!"

Suddenly, a shock wave was sent from behind Primo and it was powerful enough to make Primo lose a bit of balance on his runner. Yusei and Yua then came out a wall of light calling, "Appear, Shooting Star Dragon (Attack 3300/ Defense 2500)!"

Primo growled in frustration and slight worry. "I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing ten speed counters, I can destroy Shooting Star Dragon!" he declared.

"I activate the effect of Shooting Star Dragon! This removes it from play and allows me to negate one attack you make to me for this turn," Yusei defended.

"I end my turn," Primo finished.

"And since you have, Shooting Star Dragon returns to the field," Yusei informed as his dragon came back to his side. "Now I activate the first effect of Shooting Star Dragon to reveal the top five cards of my deck. For each tuner monster I pick up, Shooting Star Dragon gains that many attacks," Yusei declared and he pulled his cards. Yua saw them and they were all tuners. "I pulled five tuners meaning Shooting Star Dragon can attack five times. So Shooting Star Dragon, attack Meklord Emperor Wisel!"

As the first attack went, Primo called, "I activate Skiel Carrier 5's effect to negate the attack!" The second one went. "I use the effect of Wisel Guard 3 to redirect the attack to itself and due to its effect, it's not destroyed."

"Shooting Star Dragon, attack Wisel Guard 3, Wisel Attack 3, and Skiel Carrier 5!" Yusei called. All three were destroyed and so were Primo's life points.

"My Meklord Emperor can't be defeated by any human!" Primo called out as he crashed. His duel runner went into pieces as his upper torso was ripped away from the machine.


	9. Revelation

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF YU GI OH 5DS OR SWORD ART ONLINE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! ALL I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 9: Revelation

"Shooting Star Dragon, attack Wisel Guard 3, Wisel Attack 3, and Skiel Carrier 5!" Yusei called. All three were destroyed and so were Primo's life points.

"My Meklord Emperor can't be defeated by any human!" Primo called out as he crashed. His duel runner went into pieces as his upper torso was ripped away from the machine.

Yua smiled and laughed as Yusei sighed in relief. He gave her a small grin as he pulled to a stop by the remains. They got off and Yua held Yusei's hand tight. They approached Primo to see he was a robot after all. But suddenly, Primo, his sword, and his duel runner began to levitate. They looked to see Primo being brought back to two other people and Yua seemed to recognize them.

Jack and Kaz came up followed by Crow, Leo, and Luna, and quickly behind them was Trudge and Mina. Yusei had Yua go to Trudge and Mina for a bit. She seemed nervous, but went over.

"Welcome, it is nice to finally see you again," Jakob greeted.

"Can't say the same to you," Jack retorted.

Jakob chuckled. "I supposed the feelings wouldn't be as mutual," he stated. "Even though ours were quite sarcastic."

"Why are you here? Why would you sabotage the tournament?" Yusei asked.

"This situation in the tournament wasn't our doing completely. Primo had just gone a bit rogue. But don't worry about him," Jakob answered. "We're here to reform the world into a better age. History has created a bleak picture for the future and we will change it so the future will be as more a utopian society that it should be."

"So you think by destroying this city, you'll create a better world," Jack commented. "Millions of people will get hurt. Don't you consider it wrong to do this?"

"As the saying goes, you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs," Jakob replied. "By using the energy made in the duelists of this tournament, the Circuit and Grand Design will be complete. And when that happens, the world will change. We will be participating in the WRGP. We will be the final element to recreating the world."

Yusei asked, "Who are you to say the world needs to be changed?"

"We are the three Emperors of Yliaster. I am Jakob and you know Lester and Primo," Jakob replied. "As for how we know? We can see the changes the world needs by simply looking at the history of it," Jakob answered. "If you wish to stop us, you will have to face us in the World Racing Grand Prix." He looked at Yua. "Ah, Yua. How did you escape your chamber? I believe we locked you up tight when you began having signs of wanting a family." Everyone looked at Yua confused and shocked. She stayed silent, but she seemed to begin to remember something. "Or was it having you stare at everyone's horrible mental states for two years gave you one too many errors?" He looked at Yusei who moved towards more in front of Yua protectively. "Oh, now I see. When you saw Yusei and the other's different mental states compared to everyone else, you got hopeful and managed to get out somehow. And you won't come back as long as you have them."

Lester grinned before summoning Meklord Emperor Skiel to the field, its most powerful gun powering up. And it was aimed at Yusei. "You are all such troublemakers to our AIs, aren't you?"

"AIs?" Leo repeated.

The gun was preparing to fire and before Yusei could move, he heard his friends call out to Yua. She stepped in front of him. He immediately ordered, "Yua, get back!"

"It's okay, Daddy," she responded calmly, not looking at him.

The blast was shot and just as it was about to hit Yua, something happened. A hexagonal shield appeared in front of her and reflected the blast. It hit the monster and sent it into a daze. Everyone noticed the purple icon that appeared over her head.

"Immortal Program?" Yusei read in shock. Everyone was in just as much shock. The two men seemed angry.

Yua then began to float up into the air until she was eye level with the Meklord Emperor. But she showed no fear or sign of backing down. A bit of fire swirled around her a bit and her clothes returned to the original when they first met her.

She held out her hand and a sword formed, its hilt in her hand and its blade engulfed in flames. Her eyes grew a determination unlike anything they had seen on her. Though her feet were on nothing, she made a leaping motion and slammed her sword against the head of Skiel.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Lester exclaimed as the monster cried out a bit in pain.

Yua, however, ignored him. A ball of fire surrounded the monster and the monster slowly evaporated into light particles. Everyone stared in either anger or amazement. Once the monster was completely gone, Yua bounced back a bit and the ball shrunk down. Once it was small enough, a wave of energy was set off as sparks fell to the ground.

"You will pay dearly for this, Yua," Jakob stated. He then flashed out with Lester and Primo's remains.

Yua slowly landed on the ground. She looked at everyone over her shoulder, mainly Yusei. "Daddy, I remember everything now."

"Let's talk about this at the garage," Trudge suggested. "The other Security members can handle the rest of this." They nodded.

Mina stated, "They're going to hold off the tournament for about three weeks to allow everything to get fixed and injured duelists can recuperate. Though it may be longer if road fixes take a bit longer or duelists are injured worse than we know at the moment."

"Sounds good," Yusei agreed. They all nodded before taking off to go to the garage.


	10. Yua's Heart

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF YU GI OH 5DS OR SWORD ART ONLINE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! ALL I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Chapter 10: Yua's Heart

Yusei had Yua sit on the couch while everyone surrounded her. "So you remember everything, Yua?" he asked her. She nodded. "Let's start with how you got to the forest."

"If it's alright, I would just like to start at the beginning. Because it's all linked, okay, Yusei?" she responded. It shocked all of them when she used his real name.

"A-Alright," he agreed. He had to admit to himself, despite it had only been such a short time, he felt a bit saddened when she called him by his real name.

"Three years ago, a program was created in the depths of the Public Maintenance Bureau by Director Rex Goodwin and only a select few knew about it. They were tasked with making beings that could live and look human but be totally different and all had a different purpose through an intense, complex system: Nexus," Yua began.

"What were these 'beings'?" Jack asked

Yua looked down with her eyes closed. "AI-Unit 9; Program: Human Emotional and Mental Care; Codename: Yua," she listed. She looked back up at them. "That's me."

"An AI?" Yusei responded shocked.

"As in like a robot?" Leo asked.

"But you lost your memory. Is that possible for an AI?" Crow asked.

"And what's Nexus?" Yusei asked.

"Nexus is a complex system that can only be controlled by one person at a time. But that person cannot do anything to the AIs without a control key. It was created so that each AI could live and act human and normal. But it controls all of us," Era explained.

"But wait, if you're just a program, how can we touch you? Or how can you gain power?" Mina asked.

"Most AIs stay within the factory and building of which Nexus is created because no one could touch them. They were just holograms. But with me, I didn't need to stay. The Three Masters had figured out a way to use a human's emotion that is sent off a person's body and convert it into physical energy. With this energy, the computer chip inside me gains enough power to keep me running forever and make me a physical being," Yua explained. "It's how I was created so I could help people. However, one year into the program, I was supposed to head out to go help people and do the job I was programmed to. But for some reason, they didn't let me. I was put into an isolation chamber and was forced to watch the mental and emotional states of everyone in Satellite and the City. They're mental states were horrible, especially in Satellite. In the City, it was only a few, but everyone in Satellite was overwhelmed by negative emotions. I even had to watch some take their own life. Normally, I would've gone to them immediately but I couldn't. As such, errors began to gradually form within me. But then, one day, I saw a group of people and one in particular that were different in Satellite. Happiness, peace, brightness… I watched them laugh, smile, and stay calm and peaceful despite any situation they were in. Even their white haired friend."

"Wait, Kalin?" Crow interrupted.

"He was happy for the longest of time. I wanted to help him so badly when he started to go too far. I wanted to help him stay happy," she explained and everyone was struck hard when she finished it. "But I could only wish I could see every one of them with my own eyes and not through a screen. But even so, I searched for the next two years hoping to get close to the main person and his friends. If not by physical touch, then just emotional connection."

"You're talking about Yusei and us, aren't you?" Crow asked feeling saddened for Yua's situation. She nodded.

"And that explains why you were in Satellite. Because that's where Yusei was the most and where he was at the time," Jack added.

Yua looked at Yusei. "I always wanted to meet you." She turned her face back to the ground. "But… that shouldn't be possible. After all, I'm not real," she stated. Tears began to trail off her face but they turned to nothing before they could hit the ground. "These tears aren't real. None of me is real. I'm just a program made by the Three Masters."

"Yua, that's not true," Yusei responded. "You have true intelligence."

"I'm honestly not sure about that. I don't know what's happened to me," the young girl responded sadly.

Yusei kneeled to her eye level. "Yua, you wanted something. You're not just someone controlled by those people anymore. You're your own person now." He stood back up. "Is there something you do want?"

She gave a soft grin as her tears stopped. "I want to be friends with you. I want to be your family… Daddy," she answered.

"You're definitely all of our family, Yua," Crow told her.

"We'll be together forever," Leo stated.

She ran into Yusei when he nodded. He set caring hands on Yua's shoulders. However, her face soon turned sad. "It's… too late," she stated.

"What?" Yusei responded alert and worried kneeling to her eye level, still holding her shoulders.

"I had accessed the Master's controls to delete the monster that tried to attack you. As such, I am now seen as a foreign object in Nexus' system as I disobeyed its orders. I am to be shut down immediately," Yua explained sadly and everyone gasped in shock.

"No, Yua!" Luna and Leo called. "You can't go!"

"Thank you, Daddy, everyone. Daddy, Leo, Luna, Jack, Crow, people smile when you're around them," Yua stated as tears formed in her eyes, but she kept a small smile. "Go and help people in my place, okay?"

Yusei brought her in tighter. "You can beat them, Yua. You're your own person, remember?" he reminded.

"Daddy, go on in my place. Smile and make others smile too," she stated.

"Yua, you can survive. You can beat them," Yusei told her when he noticed her begin to glow a bit and turn slightly transparent. He soon noticed a chip, in the place where her heart would be, hovering in her body and it gave a glow as it turned. _'That's her mainframe, her heart,'_ he thought.

"It wasn't for long, but it was fun," she stated. "I'm happy I got to meet you in person. Even for a bit."

Yusei gripped tighter and closed his eyes tight, trying to stay calm. "Please, Yua, don't give up," he whispered.

"Daddy," she whispered and touched his face gently, "smile. Please? For me. Help people in my place for me, okay?" He looked at noticed most of her was gone. All that was left was her hand and head. "Please, Daddy?"

' _I have to promise. She won't be able to hold on much longer and if she passes without that comfort, she won't be able to truly find peace,'_ Yusei thought, trying to control his emotions. "Okay, Yua," he agreed. "I promise."

"Thank you, Daddy," she responded before she disappeared completely and her chip fell to the ground.

Leo and Luna cried in sadness while Jack, Crow, and Trudge were trying to control their rage. Mina went to try to console the two children there. Bruno was looking away, obviously trying to control his emotions. Yusei calmly picked up Yua's heart and looked at it in his hand. It looked almost like a gem, rather than a computer chip. He looked at it and kept his tears out of sight.

' _I have my promise to Yua that I have to keep. I have to help people in her place. I've done it before and I'll continue to do it. So she can rest in peace,'_ Yusei thought.

"Yusei?" Trudge called as Yusei stood up. The young man looked at the officer. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," he assured. "And I'll keep my promise to Yua. I have to." He looked at the chip in his hand.

"Is that…?" Luna trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"It's Yua's heart," he answered. They all looked down in sadness and thought while Yusei stared at the chip. They would need to tell Akiza about this, and they wouldn't know how.

' _But I promise, Yua, I'll keep your last wish and fulfill it. For as long as I have to, I'll help people. And with you right here in spirit, I'll be able to stay strong for everyone else. I'll beat Yliaster and stop them. And make them pay for what they've done to you,'_ Yusei thought.


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING OF YU GI OH 5DS OR SWORD ART ONLINE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR CREATORS! ALL I OWN ARE MY OCS!**

Epilogue

Yusei was at the overlook, staring out at the city. Around his wrist was a bracelet with the only thing on it being Yua's gem looking chip. He looked at it and sighed in sadness. It had been a year since Yua was shut down.

"Shut down"… That didn't seem like the right phrase to Yusei. After all, Yua had true intelligence. Despite her body being a physical projection created by her chip that was her heart, she was as human as he or any of the others were. She would've grown into a person this world truly needed. It hurt him to know she would never get that chance.

Yusei had kept his promise to Yua, though. He made sure Yliaster was defeated and once they were, everything was getting brighter. The world was becoming a better place. Even a new Ener-D reactor was being made to help the world. So many people were smiling and at peace in New Domino. Yusei had no doubt that Yua would've be beyond happy to see this. He grinned as he thought of how Yua would've been now.

Yusei's grin faltered, though, as he remembered she wouldn't be here to experience it. "Yua… I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he whispered sadly.

"Smile, Daddy," came her voice.

Yusei looked behind him, but saw nothing. "Yua…" He looked down a bit, before turning back to the scenery beyond the overlook.

"Daddy, smile," came her voice again.

Yusei immediately looking around for any sign of her. That's when he noticed it. Her chip was glowing. He then noticed a glowing behind him and turned that way. There, much to his disbelief, was a transparent, glowing version of Yua. He looked at her, eyes wide and uncertain what he was seeing was true.

"Yua…?" he whispered.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she told him with a smile. "You kept your promise! Remember, Daddy, smile. After all, I'm with you in your memories forever." She disappeared and her chip ceased to glow.

Yusei touched the chip gently and gave a soft grin. "Thank you, Yua," he whispered. "I'll remember. I'm with you, too, after all. Forever."

 **Hey, guys! So this is the end of Yua! Thanks for reading it and I hoped you liked it. I know it's one of my shorter stories, but sometimes I feel like short and simple is best for certain stories.**

 **Now, I probably right that you guys are wondering why I called her "Yua" instead of "Yui." Well, when I looked up the meanings to each name, I just felt like "Yua" fit the character better. Besides, it would help a bit since there was a difference between her and Yui. After all, SAO's Yui is taking place in a virtual reality while this story's Yua is taking place in "real life." So that's another reason for the difference in names.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you liked the story. I had quite a bit of fun writing it, though I was very skeptical on the ending. I asked a few people both on FanFiction and in real life for their opinions and it was actually quite separated. It was only by one person who thought I should leave Yua dead. That's the only reason I did that.**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading and I hope to hear/see of you in my next story!**

 **-bricann**


End file.
